My Twin Sister
by winx star 10
Summary: In this story Bloom figures out that she has a twin sister so new evil tries to capture her new twin sister so she tries to protect her will she succeed or will she fail
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS GUESS WHO IT IS THAT IS RIGHT IM BACK DID YOU GUYS MISS ME I KNOW YOU DID JK ANYWAYS I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY 2 DAYS AGO SO I PLANNED IT OUT AND HERE IT IS SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY :)

CHAPTER 1

SARAH'S POV

Hi I'm Sarah I am going to tell you a story that happened to me I thought i was dreaming but I wasn't. I have red straight hair and I go to high school. Also,I live in Gardenia im 16 and I thought I was normal but im not. So again Im Sarah and im going to tell you a story of when I figured out I was a fairy and that I have a twin sister.

ALFEA BLOOM'S POV

I just woke up this morning and im tired I just want to go back to sleep but I have classes today. So I got up and went to my closet and changed into my regular clothes. When I was done I saw that Flora was still asleep so I decided to wake her up.

"Flora wake up." I said

"What oh i forgot i have class today."Flora said fast

So Flora got up and changed into her regular clothes. Then we both got out of our dorm and went to class. When we were inside we saw Stella,Aisha,Tecna, and Musa. We waved to them and took our seats and then class begun.

GARDENIA SARAH'S POV

I changed into my clothes and I wore a purple plain shirt and some blue jeans. Then I walked into my kitchen and my mom gave me my breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" asked my mom

"Good." I said

Then my mom gave me a kiss in the cheek and left to work. So I finised eating and grabbed my backpack and walked to my school. I start thinking to myself sometimes life is boring like right now school is boring. 10 minutes later i made it to the front of my school and I walked in. When I walked in the halls were filled with many people until i saw my friends so I walked towards them. I hang with 2 friends there names are Brittany and Megan. Brittany has blonde hair and she always wears preppy outfits. Megan has long black hair and she likes to wear regular clothes like me.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Sarah." They both said

So we just kept on talking what girls usually talk about like fashion,the weather, and the most important thing boys. Then the bell rang so we went to class. I just couldn't wait for class so I just walked in the room.

ALFEA BLOOM'S POV

The first class of the day was finally finished so me and the Winx decided to go to Stella's dorm. Everyone just sat on the bed or the couch.

"Man im tired." said Musa tiredly

"Yeah so lets go shopping." Stella said excited

"NO!" said everyone tiredly

"Come on." said Stella like a 5 year old

"Fine i will go." I said

"Yay!" said Stella so excited

Then Stella got up and dragged me out of the dorm and took out her ring and teleported us to Gardenia so we could shop. Once we got there she dragged me into the first store she saw. Once we were in we went our seperate ways to look at all the clothes in the store.

SARAH'S POV

So school finished at last so I waved bye to my friends and went my own way. I was so bored so I decided to go shopping so i walked into the first store i saw. Once I walked in I ran to the first rack of clothes. I kept on looking at the clothes until i heard someone yelling. But I ignored it until I heard it again this time louder and it sounded like the person was saying bloom i was confused so I turned around. I turned around and saw a blonde girl it looked like she was yelling at me until she was right in my face.

"Didn't you hear me come on lets go." said the blonde girl to me

"Who are you?" I said confused

"Stop playing with me Bloom come on." said the blonde girl

I had no idea who she was and she grabbed my hand and took me out the store. I was trying to make her let go of me but she was to strong until I saw her take off her ring and throw it in the air. Then in turned into like a weird looking scepter i think and suddenly I wasn't at Gardenia anymore.

GARDENIA BLOOM'S POV

I looked and looked everywhere but i couldn't find Stella where did she go i thought to myself. Then I tried calling her but she didn't pick up so i just kept on looking for her.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT CHAPTER I KNOW YOU DID JK ANYWAYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I NEED AT LEAST TWO OR THREE REVIEWS TO DO A NEXT CHAPTER SO IM GOING TO SAY THAT FOR NOW ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 2 :)

CHAPTER 2

SARAH'S POV

I'm so confused I dont know where I am I'm so lost I look at my suroundings and i see is a big castle looking place. It's big and pink and i cant believe any of this. I'm just thinking of one thing where am I? I see alot of girls and i wonder what this place is it a orphanage home or a museum i am so confused. Then the blonde girl walks inside the place so I decide to follow her. While I'm walking I start thinking that this place looks amazing I've never seen something this amazing. So I walk inside the door with the blonde girl and she goes inside a door and inside is 4 other girls. Then the girls start talking to each other and hugging. Then a brunette comes up to me.

"Hey Bloom." said the brunette

"Umm my name is Sarah." I said confused

Then the brunette giggles and walks away. Why does everyone keep calling me Bloom? My name is Sarah people why dont they listen to me. Then they start saying names so lets see i think the blonde is Stella and the magenta is Flora or Tecna I'm so confused.

GARDENIA BLOOM'S POV

Where is Stella? I've been searching for her everywhere I'm just going back to Alfea she might be there. If she is I'm going to beat her up and yell at her for ditching me. So I chant a teleportation spell and I make it to Alfea. So I start walking to the front door. Man I'm going to kill Stella if I find her here. Then I make it inside and walk to Stella's dorm. Once I make it there I put my ear on the door and I hear Stella's voice. Once I get in there I'm going to yell at her sop badly. So I open the door.

"Stella you are so...

I'm so shocked I see someone who looks just like me standing right there. Same eyes same hair well except mine is wavy and her's is straight. Then the room gets quiet I'm like so shocked.

"Why are there two Bloom's?" asked Musa

"Who are you?" I asked the other red head girl

"Sarah who are you?" she said

"I'm Bloom why do we look alike?" I asked

Then my head starts throbbing so bad I start grabbing my head and Sarah does the same thing. I scream in pain and Sarah does too. Then I start seeing things blurry but I see Sarah faint until I blacked out too.

THE NEXT MORNING STILL BLOOM'S POV

When I wake up I check my surroundings and it looks like I'm in the nurse's office. I get up and I see that I'm alone. All I remember is that girl what is her name Sarah yeah. Then we blacked out. Then the door opens and the nurse and the rest of the girls walk inside.

"Your awake." says Nurse Offelia

Then I get off the bed and walk towards them.

"What happened?" I asked

"You blacked out Bloom I dont know why but wants to see you and Sarah." said Offelia

Then me and Sarah started walking to Faragonda's office. I start thinking to myself about Sarah. Why does she look like me? Then we make it to Faragonda's office and walk inside.

"Did you want to see us ?" I asked

"Yes Bloom please sit." said Faragonda

Then we both sat down and we started listening to Ms. Faragonda.

"Bloom you and Sarah both have a history together you see when the great dragon was born there was two dragons the dragon flame and the water dragon and Sarah was born with the water dragon now this might sound crazy but you two are twin sisters." said Faragonda

Me and Sarah were both shocked. I cant believe I have a twin sister I thought Daphne was my only sister but I was wrong.

"What do you mean where sisters and what are you talking about I dont know about these dragons your talking about." screamed Sarah

"It's true of what I'm saying and Sarah you are a fairy with strong magic." said Faragonda

"This is just too much I'm going home." said Sarah

Then she stormed out of the room and shut the door hard.

"Don't worry Bloom she will believe soon." said Faragonda

Then I get up and walk out and try to find Sarah.

IN A CAVE NO POV

In a cave a mysterious guy is looking at a cystal ball looking where Bloom and Sarah are.

"So they have found Sarah I've been searching for her for 16 years now i need to capture the twin sisters and make them my allies so we could could destroy the whole magical deminsion." said the guy

Then he starts doing an evil laugh and storms off.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID AND LIKE I SAID I NEED TWO OR MORE REVIEWS SO I COULD CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME PEACE :)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER THREE YAY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND AT LAST HERE IS CHAPTER THREE SO ENJOY

CHAPTER 3

SARAH'S POV

I can believe they start saying lies to me that I'm a fairy wow that is so stupid. Faries they dont exist and how could that girl be my sister I dont even know her. Then I sit down under a tree and try to figure out how to go home. So how do I get home maybe there is a bus around here or something to take me home. Then I see Bloom looking around trying to find me. So I got up and went in the forest while I was walking I was thinking again how to get home. But there is no point I dont know how to get home so I put my hands in my pocket and looked down while walking. Then I bump into something and I see a guy. He has black hair and he was wearing some jeans and a black button shirt.

"Hello." said the guy

"Umm hi." I said

"Dont be shy my name is Sander and why are you out here alone." said Sander

"Just thinking about some things." I said

"Do you want to see my place." said Sander

"Umm no thanks." I said

"Why not." said Sander

"Cause your a stanger." I said

Then it looked like he had a smile on his face then his hand started glowing black and he threw what looked like a black orb to a tree. Then I gasped and he had a smirk on his face and he chuckled so then I ran away but he appeared in front of me so I fell.

"Your coming with me Sarah fariry of the water dragon." said Sander

"What are you talking about." I said confused

Then he threw a black orb at me so I put my arms in my face and I waited for the pain but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw a glowing blue shield around me. I put my hands down and it dissapeared. Then it looked like he got mad so he grabbed me from my shirt and picked me up. So I screamed as loud as I can and it looked like it was over for me.

BLOOM'S POV

I was looking everywhere for Sarah but then I heard a scream so I ran into the woods. Then I saw a guy holding Sarah ready to kill her or something.

"Get away from her." I yelled

Then I threw a blast at him and he let her go. Then he turned around to face me and he looked so mad.

"So your Bloom fairy of the dragon flame." he said

"How do you know me?" I asked confused

"Long story." he said

Then he threw a powerful blast at me and I fell to the floor and I blacked out.

SARAH'S POV

I saw Sander knock out Bloom so I tried to get away from him but it looked like he was chanting something and I now feel so sleepy. I wanted to run away but then I fell into a deep sleep.

FLORA'S POV

I wonder if Bloom has found Sarah I'm getting worried. Then I walked to Faragonda's office and I walked in. I saw that Faragonda was looking out the window.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." I said

"Hello Flora." said Faragonda

"Could you find out a way to show us where Bloom and Sarah are?" I asked

"Yes but I will need concentration." she said

Then I nodded and she chanted a spell and closed her eyes. It looked like she was getting a vision. Then she opened her eyes and she had a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked

"Something terrible has happened to Bloom and Sarah they have been captured by someone I believe his name is Sander." she said

"Oh no we have to save them." I said

"You will need to train first because he is to powerful so your training will start tomorrow." She said

I nodded and I walked out and I need to find the rest of the Winx to tell them the sad news.

FARAGONDA'S POV

I started thinking what would Sander want with Bloom and Sarah. I sat down for a moment and started thinking. Oh no he must want them to use them to rule the whole magical deminsion. So I just sat in my chair thinking what he might be doing to the girls so I was getting very worried.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT CHAPTER IF YOU DID TELL ME IN REVIEWS CAUSE I NEED MORE REVIEWS SERIOUSLY GUYS MORE REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE WITH THE CHEERY ON TOP I DONT HAVE MUCH REVIEWS AND REVIEWS WILL HELP ME CONTINUE SO KEEP THEM GOING AND I WILL SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED I HAVE BEEN BUSY SO PLEASE FOR GIVE ME ANYWAYS I HAVE CHAPTER 4 HERE SO PLEASE ENJOY

CHAPTER 4

BLOOM'S POV

So I woke up and I saw that I was in a dark place that looked like a cave. I checked my surroundings and I saw that I was in a cage I looked everywhere but I couldn't see Sarah until I spotted her on the otherside of the cave and there was chains on her hands and feet. I tried to use my magic to get out but I realised I didn't have magic. I saw that Sarah woke up and she looked confused and scared. Then I saw Sander come and he was walking towards me I tried to move back but the cage was small. Then he was in front of me and he had a smirk on his face.

"Your finally awake." he said

I just stayed quiet and he chuckled and walked towards Sarah. Sarah looked scared and terrified I wish she never got into this mess. Because she doesn't know how to use her powers and she might die or something. Then Sander was in front of her and she started to cry.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled

Then Sander turned around and chuckled at me. He then appeared in front of me.

"What do you want from us!"I yelled

"I want you both as my allies so we could be the most powerful team and to rule the magical deminsion." said Sander

"We will never join you." I said

"You will after I try out my darkness spell on you two." he said with a smirk

ALFEA FLORA'S POV

Me and the rest of the girls were training as hard as we could to get rid of Sander and get Bloom and Sarah back. So we were in our Sirenix forms and we were trying to defeat Ms. Faragonda. Then Musa and Tecna did a convergence and Ms. Faragonda fell to the ground but she got back up. Also, we were training for 4 hours and we were exhausted. So Ms. Faragonda told us that our training was over. So we all went to Stella's dorm and we found a spot to rest.

"I'm so exhausted but its worth it." said Musa

"Yep." said everyone and me

"How do you think Bloom and Sarah are doing?"asked Aisha

"Probably there being tortured." said Stella

"Be positive Stella." I said

"They might be." said Stella

"I'm really getting worried." said Tecna

"Were all worried." I said

I hope Bloom and Sarah are okay I'm really worried I hope nothing bad has happened to them.

IN A CAVE SARAH'S POV

I saw that Bloom had a worried look on her face. Then Sander walked away into another room. Bloom turned around to face me. She whispered something to me and I nodded. So I got a hair pin out of my hair and I tried to unlock the chains and then they finally unlocked. So I unchained myself and I walked towards Bloom and unlocked her cage. We both walked out of the cave and saw that we were 4 feet from the ground. We were worried so we turned around and saw that Sander was standing there very angry. So Bloom told me to jump so when we were about to jump. I couldn't move.

"So you tried to escape well I don't think so." said Sander

Then he dragged us in the cave and locked me in the cage. He unfreezed us but he locked Bloom in the chains and pulled out a black book. He opened it and it looked like he was chanting a spell and a black flame appeared in his hand and he threw it to Bloom. When the black flame hit her she screamed in pain and her clothes were changing. Her clothes turned into grey and black and she had wings and when she opened her eyes they were like cat eyes. She did a smirk at me and Sander unchained her she stood up. She looked like a dark fairy. Then Sander walked towards me so it looked like it was my turn.

ALFEA STELLA'S POV

So me and the rest of the Winx walked outside and we saw a Red Fountain ship. Then we saw our boyfriends standing there and I saw my snookums. All the girls and me ran to our boyfriends except Aisha.

"Hey Stella." said Brandon

"Hey snookums." I said

"Where is Bloom?" asked Sky

"She got kidnapped Sky." I told Sky

Then Sky looked sad and everyone got in the ship and we flew off in the air.

IN A CAVE SARAH'S POV

So Sander started chanting the spell again and a black flame appeared and he threw it to me. I screamed in pain and my regular clothes changed into dark colors. But I didn't feel evil or dark it's like I'm immuned to darkness. Sander smirked and he unchained me. When I was unchained I pretened to be dark so I wont get caught. Now I have to find out a plan to get Bloom back and get out of here but it will be hard.

DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT CHAPTER BECAUSE DARK BLOOM IS BACK AND SARAH IS NOT DARK SO WILL SHE FIGURE OUT A PLAN OR WILL SHE GET CAUGHT WHO KNOWS OH WAIT I KNOW BUT I WONT SAY ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME PEACE :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am so sorry i haven't updated I have been busy because of homework and stuff which sucks so I was planning out this chapter and I finally got it so please read and enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

SARAH'S POV

I was sitting at a table in the cave and Bloom was looking around and Sander was planning things. So I figured out my plan and I think it willl work I hope it does. I was thinking to myself that I really want to help Bloom but I had to wait until I did the first thing of my plan. I wonder what Sander is planning I asked him but he wouldn't tell me. Which sucks. I was bored there is nothing to do just pretened to be evil because if I did the wrong move I was dead. I just miss my family there probably worried sick about me. I just want to go home but I have to deal with this problem. Also, there is one problem I dont know how to use my powers. So I stood up and went to a corner where I was alone and tried to do magic. It would take alot of work but I have to try.

FLORA'S POV

So all of us was flying around trying to find the cave where Bloom and Sarah were being held. Everyone was working except me and Stella everyone else was trying to figure out cordinates. So I was pretty much bored and worried and Stella was doing her nails. So I stood up and walked to Helia.

"Have you guys found them." I said

"Not yet but we will find them." Helia said

"I hope we do." I said

"I found them!" Timmy yelled

Me and Stella ran to Timmy waiting for an answer of where they are.

"I found Sarah's energy but Bloom's enegy is mixed up with dark energy." said Timmy

"Probably Dark Bloom is back." said Riven

"There in a cave not far from here." said Timmy

Then Timmy told us to buckle up and he made the ship go faster and I hope Bloom and Sarah is fine. So we flew off and saw a cave nearby so we landed. Once we landed everyone got off the ship and me and the girls changed into our Sirenix forms and ran to the cave.

SARAH'S POV

So I think I got some things correct I could now throw a blast and I could put up a shield and do some other things. So I was going to practice a little more until Sander came.

"Get into your battle station a ship just landed get ready to attack." said Sander

So I got up and peeked threw a hole and it was the girls and some other guys now my plan is in action. So I ran to the enterance and I pretened like I was going to fight and Sander and Bloom were in front of me. We finally saw them and they gasped once they saw me and Bloom. So now it was my part of the plan I created two blasts in my hands and threw it at Bloom and Sander and they both fell. Then I ran to the girls and I tried to get my breath. Then I transformed into my regular clothes. Everone looked at me and I just put a smile on my face.

"Dont worry I'm not evil I was immuned to the darkness." I said

Then the purple haired girl scanned me with something and checked the results.

"She is fine." she said

Then Sander and Bloom got up and they looked mad.

"You will pay for that." said Sander

Then he threw a blast at me but I blocked damn I'm good. So the girls charged at Sander and Bloom. While the girls tried to stop Bloom but the blonde guy looked upset. So I ran in the cave and got a book and looked through the pages until I found the spell I was looking for. So I ran back to the battle and I told everyone to stand back. So they did. I chanted the spell and concentrated on the spell until a yellow blast formed in my hand and I threw it at Bloom. Then she fell down and I blacked out.

FLORA'S POV

So Sarah threw a blast at Bloom and she fell but Sarah blacked out do I tried to help her. Then I saw that Bloom got up and she was now back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Bloom

"BLOOM!" everyone yelled

Then everyone started hugging her until they remembered about Sander the Bloom transformed and they started to fight. But the battle was inturrupted when Sarah started glowing and it was bright so I shut my eyes. When I opened them I saw Sarah in her Charmix. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with sparkles and a dark blue skirt and she had dark blue boots. It was like Bloom's Charmix but hers was a little different and he outfit is more darker. She was flying in the air and it looked like she was ready to fight.

HEY GUYS SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID AND SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT I'M JUST SAVING THE ACTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO LIKE I ALWAYS SAY PLEASE REVIEW LIKE PLEASE I WILL CONTINUE IF I HAVE AT LEAST TWO OR MORE REVIEWS SO REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PEACE


End file.
